Hollywood
by Alyssa4Music4Life
Summary: -Inspired by LowBreeze's story, Video Girl- She's a tough, smart aspiring actress, who's hopes have been crushed. He's an international pop star sweetheart. When he falls in love, things are bound to get insane. Nate/OC close friendship,wishful,& Nalex
1. Trailer

**PLEASE READ:**

**Yes...Yes I am offically crazy for starting a new story...I know, I know...-hangs head in shame- But, you know what, this story idea has been in my head for a long time now, and it's a little bit of my fantasy, too. It's inspired by LowBreeze's story, Video Girl (IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, READ IT! LIKE, AFTER THIS! ASAP!) and I hope you like it.**

**This story will be updated, I promise, but after I get more chapters written, so I can have something to update every one in a while**

**I hope you enjoy it!! 6 Reviews and I'll update, I promise : )**

**Enjoy!  
**

_

* * *

They come from different worlds_

I ran up the stairs, two at a time, and ran inside my room, slamming it behind me. My Yorkie puppy, Rico, lifted his head in surprise from his spot on my bed. I leaned heavily against the door, inhaling deeply, like a bull about to charge. Red clouded my vision, my hands shook, my heart beat like a frantic metronome and my muscles were locked and tense. I have never been this angry before. Never.

----

"TWO, THREE, FOUR!" I shouted. "Ooh, this is an SOS, don't wanna second guess, this is the bottom line it's true." The crowd was screaming, my heart was pumping, lights shone brightly down on me and my brothers and I were doing the one thing we loved more. In the audience were our proud parents and our little brother, Adam, and beside me, Jason rocked out on his guitar while Shane sang like no tomorrow. I may have said this before, but I've never been this happy before. Never.

_They have different views on life_

…

"How could they? How could they?! No, how _dare _they??!" I shouted. "I hate them! I hate my parents."

…

"How much more awesome could this get? How much more?" I asked enthusiastically. "I love Mom and Dad."

_She's the rough, tough tomboy with dreams as big as her heart_

…

"Don't cry, sweetie," I murmured in the girls ear. "We'll find your mom."

_He's an international pop sensation, gentle and sensitive_

…

"I love you," I murmured in her ear. "Never forget that."

_They couldn't be more different…and then their worlds collided_

…

"Oh, damn, I'm so sorry, are you all right?!" I exclaimed, helping the curly haired boy up from the floor.

He smiled at me. "Yeah, I'm fine." Then I realized it…he was Nate Gray!

_He helps her follow her dreams…and falls in love along the way_

…

"I thought I was the one you loved! Not that hick from Loserville!"

I hung my head. "Alex…I still love you…she just…"

"She's just what?"

I shook my head. "I don't know."

_And now, their lives are turned upside down_

"I never thought it would come to this…"

"Run, get inside!"

"Look out!"

"MAX! NO!"

"Nate…?"

**Coming soon to Fanfiction…?**


	2. Chapter 1: Life

**Hollywood**

**MAXPOV**

My parents looked down at me, my angry, trembling form with a look in their eyes that said "Look, we're sorry…but we never meant to keep the promise. Please, please don't scream loud enough that the neighbors will hear you."

Scoff…I was _five! _Let. It. Go.

But that didn't matter now. I set my jaw, my eyes burning with tears of hate and anger. "You…promised," I whispered, voice trembling. "I worked my ass off all year, to get the money, the grades, the everything, and this is what it comes to? How…how could you _do _that?"

"Maxine, honey," my mother, Ann, started to say gently. "Listen, I-"

"Don't call me Maxine," I snapped. "And don't talk to me. I can't believe you!" Abruptly, my voice had risen, while tears ran down my face. "You know it's all I want to do; you know that I worked hard! Why?"

"Maxine, that's enough," my dad, Anthony, said firmly. "Don't start. Look, we're sorry, but…honey, we never actually thought you'd…you'd make it."

"Excuse me?!" I yelped, stung. Could my own parents really think I was such a failure? "I beg to differ." I grabbed the folded up piece of paper from my back pocket and slammed it down on the table, making my wrists sting. I ignored it, smoothing out the tan paper and glaring at my parents, who stood on the other end of the table. "Geometry," I read aloud. "A plus. English, A plus. Physical Science, A, and French, A plus. And Madame even put 'She's a natural!' in the margin. And, look here," I grabbed the wad of bills and the baggie full of coins from the counter. "See, a thousand dollars, made from hours of babysitting, tutoring and dog walking. Guess I did make it, huh?" My voice was bitter, and sharp.

"Maxine…" My mom sighed. "Look…we don't want this for you. We never did. You need to go to college, get a real job-"

"Acting and singing is a real job!" I interrupted, but my mom continued.

"Think of all the wonderful things you could be if you went to college," she persuaded. "If you were a lawyer or even a doctor…"

"I'd be caught in a small, stuffy office or have to watch someone die day after day," I snapped. My mom and dad sighed, my dad rubbing his temples with his hands. I knew I was being incredibly rude, but…how _could _they?

"Maxie," my dad started, but I had snatched up my money and report card.

"Don't talk to me," I hissed. I ran up the stairs, two at a time, and ran inside my room, slamming it behind me. My Yorkie puppy, Rico, lifted his head in surprise from his spot on my bed. I leaned heavily against the door, inhaling deeply, like a bull about to charge. Red clouded my vision, my hands shook, my heart beat like a frantic metronome and my muscles were locked and tense. I have never been this angry before. Never.

A light, early summer breeze blew through my open window, ruffling my curtains. I stormed across the wooden floor to the window and slammed it down, splintering the wood. I banged my fist against the glass and leaned my forehead against it, panting hard. Tears ran down my face and I let out a growl slash scream, spinning around and grabbing the first thing that came to hand, which happened to be my stuffed bear Cocoa, and flung him at the wall. He hit the wall with a dull 'thunk' and slid to the floor. I stood stalk straight, my arms tense and my hands curled into fists.

_How could they? How? Why?_

I slid to the ground, my back resting against my bed and curled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. Rico came over and licked the side of my face, whimpering.

"Oh, Rico," I sobbed. "H-How could they?" I banged my fist against the floor and inhaled sharply, glancing at the report card and my money, now left abandoned by my doorway. I hadn't even realized I had dropped them.

I shook and wiped my eyes.

My parents and I had never gotten along well…well, we did at one point but you know what I mean….but never, ever had I suspected this…okay, maybe I did, somewhere in the back of my head, yeah, but, honestly…how could they?

We'd had a deal. Maybe I should have gotten it on paper, but still! A deal is a deal, promise is a promise…I should have gotten it on paper.

_Stupid girl, Maxine, _I thought to myself miserably. _Stupid, stupid dumbass girl…_but could I really blame myself for my parents' unfairness… their flat out _cruelty_? They'd brought my hopes up so high…so high, encouraged me and then…nothing.

We'd had this deal for more than a year. It had been so important to me…

We'd had a deal that if I, me, Maxine Rendlman, got all A's in school, not a single B on my last report card, and also earned a least a thousand dollars, that my parents would match that money and get me a….a what? Anything. Anything to get me where I wanted to be. An agent, recording contract, something! Anything to get me out of the tiny town of Sunset, Nevada, and on my way to…where? Los Angeles? Hollywood? Somewhere where I could live my dream.

So I worked my ass off, every day in school, trying to get my C's up to straight A's, and working for my neighbors all around the neighborhood so earn enough money. I lost friends, my social status plummeted, and my dog practically forgot who I was! I gave up….everything for this.

And then they go and rip the rug out from under me!

My back pocket buzzed. I grabbed my cell phone out and glanced at the caller I.D. briefly. Sighing, I flipped open my phone and said "Hey, Natasha." She was one of the only friends I had left.

"Hey!" she said enthusiastically. "What did they say? I just _know _you got an A in science. You worked so hard. Are you off to Hollywood?"

Out of all my friends, she was the one who knew about my ambition, my dream of becoming famous and being able to do what I loved the most in the world (act, sing, dance, etc) and about the deal my parents had. I'd know Nat for years, ever since we were three years old in pre-preschool.

"No," I murmured sadly. Natasha inhaled sharply. I bit my lip, more hot tears running down my face.

"What?" she gasped. "But…but, you got the money, right? Right?"

"Yeah," I sighed. "A thousand dollars and however much is in my piggy bank." Which was about, oh, twenty dollars…maybe fifty. Who knows? And now, who cares?

"Wait, you didn't get all A's?" she guessed, her voice sympathetic and trying to find a way. "Look, your parents should be grateful you started caring! Remember your grades in grade school, no offense, but yeah?"

"I got all A's," I said in a flat monotone. "Even in science, before you can ask. I got all freaking A's, most of them A pluses and all of that crap."

"So?" Natasha pressed. "What happened? You kept your promise…."

"Yeah, but they didn't," I snapped. Natasha was silent, so I rushed on. "I came home and called them to the living room. Then I grabbed out my report card and my money from my backpack…"

"You brought a thousand dollars _cash _to school? Max_ie._"

"Can I finish?"

"Yes."

"Good," I sighed._ "_So, yeah, I brought my money and report card out and they…they kinda went all pale and stuff…but after I laid out my statements they said…they basically said they never wanted me to…to follow this dream, and they never really expected me to pull through on my promise…I know I'm not the brightest bulb, or I wasn't, but then look how much better I got! Damn it, Natasha, it's just not fair! How could they? How could they?! No, how _dare _they??!" I shouted abruptly. "I hate them! I hate my parents."

"Shh, shh, Max, it's all right," Natasha crooned when I started crying. "It's going to be okay. Think on the bright side. At least now you can go and have a major shopping spree at the mall, and your grades will help for college, and-"

"Nat, stop," I said heavily, exhaling. "I don't want to shop, I don't want to be in school, I just want to…to follow my dreams. I love acting, Nat, and I love singing and dancing!"

"And you're good," Natasha assured me. "But, hey, maybe you can be in the school plays, and….and be in college performances in the theater in town…" she trailed off, knowing the options she stated sounded beyond unappealing. I wanted to act, but I wanted to sing, and be famous…go to parties; escape everyone that's ever caused me trouble…

I told her these things. She sighed. "Max, I know, I know. I know it hurts. I think your parents are backstabbing jerks that need to take parenting classes." I cracked a smile. "But you know, come on. It'll be okay. You have all summer to convince them, after all."

"True," I murmured, absently twirling my layered, fluffy, shoulder brown hair. "But, you know my parents…"

"Unfortunately," she murmured. I laughed.

"Yeah, exactly," I sighed. "They make up their minds and then….I don't think even the FBI could change their minds, even by threatening them."

"But you're not the FBI," she pointed. "You're Max, their daughter, and they love you…as crazy as that may seem right now, they probably do."

"Your words are _soo_ reassuring," I said sarcastically. She laughed, then stopped. I heard a muffled voice and then Natasha sighed.

"Hey, I gotta go. My parents are going out and I need to give Dylan a bath." I smiled at the memory of her baby brother, who was barely a year and a half.

"All right," I sighed. "Call me later, okay?"

"Sure. And, don't worry Max. There's always hope."

"Yeah," I muttered. "'Bye."

"See you."

I snapped my phone closed and leaned back against the bed. Rico jumped down from his spot and sat beside my knees, wagging his tail. I petted his curly head and sighed.

"Well, Rico," I murmured. "Do you think there's hope? 'Cuz I sure don't."

My life was at its absolute worse. I curled up on the bed and closed my eyes, letting darkness take me, with Rico curled up on my chest.

**

* * *

NATEPOV**

"Hello Boston!" Shane shouted into the microphone. The audience, which mostly consisted of teenage girls, the loyal fans, screamed and shouted. I grinned and waved. The girls who were at the edge of the stage squealed and reached for me. I shook their hands, causing them to practically burst my ear drums, and then stood back with my brothers.

"You ready for some fun tonight?" Shane asked. The audience screamed "YES!" and I moved to sit behind the drum set as Jason started playing his guitar. Shane tapped his foot to the beat and I opened my mouth to sing.

"Told you I made dinner plans…"

The audience screamed louder than ever and everyone…every. Single. Person, even the parents, were singing along. I grinned, and glanced at Jason, who looked insanely blissfully happy. "TWO, THREE, FOUR!" I shouted. "Ooh, this is an SOS, don't wanna second guess, this is the bottom line it's true." The crowd was screaming, my heart was pumping, lights shone brightly down on me and my brothers and I were doing the one thing we loved more. In the audience were our proud parents and our little brother, Adam, and beside me, Jason rocked out on his guitar while Shane sang like no tomorrow. I may have said this before, but I've never been this happy before. Never.

An hour and a half later, we waved goodbye to the saddened crowd, blew kisses, smiled and ran off the stage. Sweat dotted my forehead and I grabbed the towel hanging on the railing backstage, wiping my face and sighing.

"Wow," I murmured. "That…that was insane." I shook out my curly hair and grabbed my water bottle, squirting the cold liquid into my mouth. Then, I grabbed my blood sugar monitor and quickly checked it, pricking my finger and sighing. Normal stuff now.

"Everything cool my frobro?" Shane asked, ruffling my hair. He was always pumped and in a weird mood after concerts. I moved my head from his hand and nodded.

"Looks good. Where's Mom and Dad?"

"They're going to meet us at the hotel," Jason said as we walked into our dressing room He undid his tie and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Wow that was intense. Do we have a meet and greet?"

"Nope," I said, yanking on a different pair of pants and grabbing a comb from the table. "Other than security and the ambush." 'The ambush' being the fans who somehow found out what exit we were using. Believe me, they were always there. I swear, there is a little secret gathering before concerts between our fans, planning to circle the building. How else do they find out where we are?

"Oh, joy," Shane said, pulling on a t-shirt, but he was smiling good naturedly. We all love our fans, even the crazy, obsessive ones. In all my life, I'd never thought I'd be someone all the girls loved….believe me, we weren't popular in school…at all…ever…

I put the comb down and sighed tiredly. It was pretty late, and as much as I loved what we did, all I really wanted to do right now was to sleep. A lot. For like….ever.

"Aww, is little Natey-boo tired?" a sympathetic, babyish voice asked, the owner's hands covering my eyes.

I laughed. "Hey, Alex," I said, turning around and pulling my girlfriend into a hug. She wrinkled her nose and tried to pull away.

"Ew, Nate, you're all sweaty," she complained, holding her nose. I grinned.

"Yes. And?"

Alex ducked out from my arms, her bright brown eyes sparkling. "One word, shower. No, make that two words: Shower, _please._"

I kissed her forehead. Shane gagged and left the room. Jason was already out. "Ugh. PDA, thank you very much."

"You're just jealous!" I called after him.

"Yeah, whatever."

Alex grinned up at me and wrapped her arms around my torso, sighing. I hugged her back, resting my head on top of hers. "I thought you said I was sweaty," I murmured. She shrugged against me and I rubbed her back with my hand.

"So? You still give the best hugs," Alex murmured, then yawned tiredly. I smiled and pulled back.

"You look so tired," I mused. She shrugged and brushed her dark brown hair from her eyes. She started to say differently, but a yawn broke from her mouth instead of words. Laughing, I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her out the door. "Okay, bed time for all people under twenty. You're staying in the same hotel, right?"

"I think so," she said thoughtfully. "Mom's in the car."

"All right." We stopped by the doorway to outside the arena, where Shane and Jason waited, leaning against the wall. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually, Nate," she stumbled. "Umm…I forgot to tell you but I…I got a part in a movie, so I'm heading back to California early. I'm sorry."

But I grinned and kissed her cheek. "That's awesome! I'm glad you got the part. Hey, it's okay. I'll see you in a week, all right?"

"Okay."

She left and I stared after her, sighing happily. Alex and I had been dating for almost two years. She was funny and sarcastic and witty and fun. I honestly loved her.

"How do I get so lucky?" I thought. Unfortunately, I thought this aloud and Shane rolled his eyes.

"Gee, I don't know, lover boy," he said, grabbing the back of my neck playfully and shaking me. "Why don't we ask Confucius?"

"Get off," I growled and pushed him away. I was laughing, though. It was all good fun with my brothers. We never really fought. That's pretty awesome in my opinion.

"Let's get going," Jason said, not impatiently. "Mom and dad are waiting."

"Aww, he wants his mommy," I said under my breath before pushing the door open. The security people instantly surrounded us as screams like sirens filled the air, and flashes from cameras blinded me. Blinking, I grinned and waved at everyone, grabbing a few hands, letting them cling to mine as long as I could, slowly but surely making it all the way to the tour bus. I hopped inside, followed by Jason and finally Shane, who was extremely enjoying the whole girl-fans thing and blowing kisses and kissing hands. He was causing a riot, and I was surprised all the girls were still standing, and not in a dead faint on the floor, seeing the reaction they had.

Shane climbed up the stairs, waved, and shut the door. I was leaning against the counter and shook my head. "Having fun?"

"Haha, funny," Shane said, rolling his eyes and lightly punching my arm.

"Whoa, they're going insane," Jason said mildly. He was kneeling on the couch, looking out the window. The fans were all screaming his name and he grinned, waving slightly.

The bus roared to life. I joined Jason by the window and waved goodbye before pulling the shade down and grabbing some orange juice from the mini fridge. Yawning, I stretched out on the other couch.

"Well, I'd say that was a great concert, but I'd be lying," I murmured, eyes closed. I could almost feel the shock coming off of Jason and Shane. I opened my eyes and grinned. "It was an insanely awesome one."

"Amen!" Shane agreed, cracking open a can of club soda and taking a swig. "Here's to a great concert, and the medical bills we'll have to pay when we get our hearing checked."

"Ow," Jason agreed, grabbing his guitar and strumming it quietly. I settled back against the pillows of the couch and closed my eyes, resting softly.

"Yo, Nate, did you give yourself insulin?" Shane asked suddenly. I groaned and grabbed the tiny remote from my pocket and pushing the button. Insulin from the pod in my side flowed into my bloodstream and I let the remote drop.

"Taken care of."

'Good. Are we going to have to carry you inside the hotel room?"

"Yes."

Sighing, Shane went to sit at the table. I rolled onto my side and sighed, wanting to just fall asleep right now and never wake up…at least, not for a while.

Yawning, I let my body relax. My thoughts went to random places, and I felt blissfully happy, despite being dead tired. It didn't matter though. My life was at its best and I couldn't ask for anything more.

I sank into a happy slumber.

* * *

**What's up HOMEIESS?!! Gosh I am suddenly sooo random all the sudden...maybe cuz I'm finally cracking...my life sux soooo bad right now! Like...really bad. I find comfort in reviews....please give some.**

**Oh and I would like to thank MissNata13 for being the FIRST reviewer for this story and thereby landing the part as Max's BFF Natasha. -Applauds...- WHY AREN'T YOU CLAPPING FOR HER?!!!! GR!!!**

**Haha review...remember, comfort4me=reviews : D  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Holding On

**Chapter 2**

**NPOV**

"Nate," someone sang. "N_aatee…_Nate…"

_Shut UP _I wanted to scream, shutting my eyes tighter. I didn't care what time it was…all I knew, it was too early for me.

The voice continued. "Natey…we gotta go now…"

"Grrr," I growled, flinging my pillow at the source of the noise. "Go 'way…sleeping…" Honestly, what's a man supposed to do to get some sleep around here? I mean, sure I have a job but…_come on_. That was what, two hours?

"You've been asleep for almost twelve hours!" the voice told me.

Oh…so I was a little off…

Still, that did not mean I wanted to get up now. Yesterday's concert was insane…and exhausting. Not to mention the interview we'd had before that, and before that, we'd had a meeting with the record, and before _that _our clothing stylist had wanted to double check our clothes, and _before that…_

SPLASH!! Suddenly, a cruel blanket of icy, wet and freezing liquid descended all over my body.

"AH!!" I sat bolt upright. "What the _heck?"_

Through my now soaked curls, which hung in my face, I could see Shane standing triumphantly with a red plastic bucket in hand, grinning. "I knew it would work!" he exclaimed. I scowled and shook out my hair, getting him slightly wet in the process.

"Jerk," I growled at him and stumbled out of bed. Shane shrugged and tossed the bucket aside.

"Whatever. Now _get dressed. _We have another radio interview in two hours, but before that we've got to actually get to the right city to be there…oh, and after that we've got a photo shoot for Pop Informer…"

I tuned my brother out and stumbled to the bathroom, the clothes he'd shoved at my face in hand. I took a shower and changed quickly, only to be met by my brother once again. Only this time, it was Jason and he literally pulled me to the table.

"Eat fast, you take _forever._"

"No I don't," I protested. "I don't see Shane ready yet." I grabbed a bagel and nibbled it, my appetite ruined a bit by my unwelcome awakening.

"Ready!" Shane sang, bounding up to the table and swiping my bagel. "Thank you, Nate dear. Hurry up!"

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "That was mine!"

Shane shrugged, chewing. "Snooze, ya loose."

I was very tempted to flip him off, but instead grabbed an apple and took a bite. Shane smirked and Jason rolled his eyes, a cup of tea in his hands.

After a minute, I realized something. "Where are mom and dad?"

"They took Adam to get him something to eat," Jason shrugged. "He wanted McDonalds, apparently."

I rolled my eyes. "What, he thinks that just because he doesn't have millions of screaming teenage girls for fans he thinks he can get whatever he wants?"

The truth is, Adam really didn't get much attention anymore. I felt kind of bad for him, actually. We all used to be attended to equally. In fact, Adam had been babied since the day he'd come home from the hospital. Now, things were pretty different for him.

Shane chuckled beside me and shrugged. "Who knows?" he sighed. "But, anyway, it's not like we don't get everything _we _want."

"We don't," Jason said, taking a bite of a roll and chewing thoughtfully. "I mean, mom and dad always make us buy and work for our own stuff, you know?"

"Adam's a kid," I pointed out. "He doesn't have a job. They can't expect him to pay for something he wants." I took a drink of milk and did a spit take. "Oh, holy…" I choked and spit. Shane and Jason stared at me.

"What's up, Nate?" Shane asked slowly. I grimaced.

"It's old. Taste it." I handed him the glass. Shane raised his eye brow and took a drink. His eyes widened and he spun around, coughing the milk into the sink.

"Oh, gross!" he coughed and spat. "What the heck is that doing here?"

"I don't know, but I hate milk now," I muttered, getting up and grabbing the milk carton. "Bye bye, cow drink." I tossed it away and looked at my brothers. "Now what?"

**

* * *

MAXPOV**

"Max, up!" my mother called. "Breakfast is ready. Time to get up!"

I groaned and rolled over, flopping the pillow over my head. "Not hungry!" I shouted back. I was in no mood to get up what so ever. I could just lie here and die for all I cared now. I obviously had no future, according to my parents, so why should they care if I ate.

"Come on Max," my dad called. "You gotta eat."

"No," I yelled back. "I have a promise to keep. I told God I'd die today, and I keep my promises! Unlike _some people _I know!"

"Maxine Rendleman that is no way to talk to your parents!" my mother shouted angrily. "Now come down here immediately."

"Screw you," I growled, sinking lower underneath the covers and shutting my eyes tightly. I hadn't moved from my spot on the bed all night, ever since I had collapsed on it at about five in the afternoon. I hadn't even eaten breakfast or gone to the bathroom. Not like my parents cared.

Beside me, Rico was still sleeping. I petted his soft fur and sighed, burrowing my head under the blanket and grabbing my iPod from the bedside table. I turned it on and stuck the gel headphones in my ears, cranking the volume up to nearly full volume. 'Holding On' by Connect 3 blasted in my ears and I sighed contentedly. They may be stuck up pop stars, but they had killer music. And Nate was the best musician of them all.

I closed my eyes and submerged myself in Nate and Shane's voice and Jason's great guitar playing.

"Max," I heard faintly after a long time. I was guessing I'd fallen asleep, because by then the playlist of my favorite songs had shut off after the last song, and Rico had gone. The light coming through my shades had brightened, at least from what I could tell from behind my eyelids, and I was very warm.

"Max," I heard again. Someone shook my shoulder. "Max!" they repeated.

My eyes fluttered open and I jumped a mile to see Natasha leaning over me, her dark brown hair hanging over her shoulder, nearly in my face, and her hazel eyes bright and earnest.

"Morning, sunshine!" she said cheerfully. "Your mom called me, said you wouldn't come out of bed. Now get up! The mall awaits!"

"Ugh" was my totally educated, fifteen year old response. I have the best vocabulary.

"Aww, don't start that," Nat said enthusiastically. "Here, I'll help you. Let's see what the clothing fairy has in store for you today…"

She hopped over my messy floor to my closet. _Clothing fairy? _

"Clothing fairy?" I asked, rolling over and plopping the pillow over my head. "Natasha, I love you honey but, seriously, I'm in no mood t-"

"This is perfect!" Natasha stuck her head out of the closet and held up…my one pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt my aunt had gotten for me from Pac Sun. "Put it on. 'Nuff said."

She tossed the clothes onto my face and grinned. "C'mon, you can't mope all day."

I pushed myself onto my elbow, rubbed my eyes and gave Natasha a stare. "How much did my mother pay you?"

"Ten bucks," she said promptly, her over perkiness gone. "Now get dressed."

"Oh, gee, thanks," I said sarcastically. "I feel so loved. You truly are a great friend."

"I'm just _kidding_," Natasha said over-dramatically. "Sheesh, not in much of a joking mood today, are we Maxine?"

"Well, what do you expect?" I demanded, getting out of bed and smoothing down my hair, which stuck out everywhere. That was the one thing about having really short hair…it stuck up everywhere in the morning. The good part about it was that it was really easy to manage…and totally cute. It was like Alice's from Twilight's hair.

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked, digging through my shoes. "Sheesh, Max, do you only have sneakers?"

"Pretty much," I shrugged. "But, seriously. I just got my dream crushed by my parents, who had encouraged me to follow said dream. I'm not about to go anywhere today, except to the bathroom…and the funeral home."

"No suicidal thoughts!" Natasha said firmly. "You're like, my only friend Max. You die, I kick your angel's ass."

I blinked, not used to hearing Natasha curse. "Wow, Nattie, strong words." Sighing, I grabbed my comb and ran it through my hair. "But, come on. The mall? Really?"

"You're such a tomboy!" Natasha scolded. "You need to learn to be a girl."

"I see lots of girls our age wearing jeans and t-shirts!" I protested, thinking _why me? _"It's not like it's illegal. It's called _individuality._" Putting the comb down, I messily made my bed, simply pulling the top sheets up and over the pillows, the thinner sheets impossibly tangled underneath. Obviously, I hadn't slept well.

"Well, since you see so many people with t-shirts and jeans, it's not individuality, now is it?" Natasha said promptly, grinning smartly. Damn, she got me! "Besides," she went on. "You need a summer wardrobe. So get dressed." She tossed some shoes in my direction and I caught them automatically, sighing. Nat _did _have a point.

"Fine," I mumbled, grabbing the clothes. "But you're paying for bus fare."

"Deal!" Natasha grinned and bounded out of the room, calling "get dressed, Maxie, we're going shopping!" over her shoulder. I grinned and shook my head after her. Natasha was a great friend, but she left me in a whirlwind after talking to her.

Sighing for the millionth time that morning, I pulled on the jeans and looked out the window. Things were normal, as far as I could tell. The neighbors across the street were mowing the lawn, a little girl was walking her dog along the sidewalk and I saw my father going to get the mail.

"Traitor," I whispered, then pulled my shirt on.

"Max, you ready yet?" Natasha called. "Hurry, I want to catch the eleven thirty bus."

I glanced at the clock; eleven twenty.

Oops.

"Okay, coming!" I called, yanking on my converse and running into my bathroom, brushing my teeth quickly and hopping out as fast as I could, grabbing my wallet and two hundred dollars and my purse along the way.

"Great," Natasha said, meeting me outside. "C'mon." She dragged me down the stairs, calling to my parents "We're going now! Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Rendleman."

We ran down the sidewalk towards the bus stop. The wind blew Natasha's long hair out of her face, and the sun made her pale skin darker. It was a beautiful day, which was kind of ironic, with my depression being at its highest point at the moment. But I didn't care. Might as well enjoy what I could.

"So you're going to enjoy yourself, right?" Natasha asked as we sat down on the bench at the bus stop. "I mean, you'll at least _try _to be happy?" she added as I gave her a stare.

"Sure, whatever," I murmured, looking down at the ground and kicking a pebble with my shoe. "I'll try."

Natasha sighed. "Max, honestly, it'll be all right. I'm sure that you'll find another acting opportunity. There must be a million ways that you can follow your dream." She smiled at me. "I mean, don't give hope. I'm sure that half the people who are famous stars had to work their butts off to get to the top. And I bet there were road blocks, more than you can imagine, but they got there! I mean, think about, oh, Avril Lavigne, or Ben Stiller! You think they just made it right away?"

_She's right, you know, _a small voice in my head. Unfortunately, I knew that already.

I smiled at Natasha. "Thanks, Nat. You're my bestie, you know that?"

She smiled. "Yep."

I gave her a hug and sighed as the bus pulled up. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Sorry this chapters a little short...its more of a filler I guess. But I'd love if I could get maybe, oh, seven reviews before I update? Please? : )**

**Stay in School**

**Rock and Roll**

**Review! (PLEASE!)**

**-Alyssa  
**


	4. Chapter 3:Brilliance

**Chapter 3**

**MAXPOV**

"Oh, Max," Nat gushed. "This would look _amazing _on you. Look!" She held up a bright blue top that was ruffled around the neck, and curved in a way my body should but hasn't yet. The ribbon around the neck was tied off in an elaborate bow, and the sleeves were short. The material looked light, and summery. Still…

I grimaced. "It's so…girly, don't you think?" I reached out, despite myself, and fingered the fabric. Okay, I admit it…it was a cute top. But it just wouldn't look cute on _me._

"Please?" Natasha begged. We were in Forever 21 and the shirt was unlike the other stuff in the shop.

Sighing, I shook my head. "I don't know…" Truth be told, I did like the shirt...but where would I wear it? At a summer patio party? I don't get invited to those, needless to say. I pointed this out to Natasha. She rolled her eyes.

"You could wear it whenever. Who said you had to save it for special occasions? Now here, try it on!" She shoved the shirt into my hand and steered me towards the dressing room. She pushed me in and closed the door. "Just try it on, let me see and…we'll go from there."

Sighing (again) I pulled on the shirt and looked at myself in the mirror. My mouth turned with disgust.

"Ugh. Natasha, I look horrible."

"Let me see," she commanded. "Now," she added when I didn't reply. I pulled open the door and stood unceremoniously in front of her. Her eyes widened. I crossed my arms angrily.

"See?" I growled. "Can I go n-"

"You are buying that. Now. I don't care what you think, you look…" she stuttered, then shook her head.

"Hey, hey," a boys voice called. "Lookin' good."

I looked to see a boy standing just outside the dressing room door, eyes on me. I rolled my eyes and went back inside the stall.

"If that isn't enough for you, then I don't know what is. Buy. The shirt."

I sighed, pulling the shirt off and putting on the one I'd come in. "First of all, that dude was some kind of pedophile. And, Nat…honestly…"

"Do it, or I'll steal your money and buy it for you." Natasha's tone implied she wasn't kidding. Sighing, I threw the shirt over my shoulder like a towel and stepped out of the stall.

"Fine," I growled. "But this I'll never wear it."

"Hey, if you ever get to Hollywood, you'll need shirts to make you look good, to compliment your talent," Natasha pointed out. "Just the icing on the cake."

I looked down and realized my fist was clenched around the shirt. "Yeah," I said bitterly. "Like I'll ever get to Hollywood." I angrily shifted through some jeans on the rack, the shirt on the floor beside me. "When freaking pigs fly. And when my parents keep a promise."

Natasha was quiet. "I suppose." After a moment, she sighed and I heard the hangers on the rack shift. "That's why it really sucks to be a kid…I hate the fact that we can't do anything yet…drive without an adult, buy plane tickets, drink, everything. We can't make our own decisions."

"Yeah," I muttered.

Then it hit me. Why couldn't I make my own decisions? Why _shouldn't _I?

I pushed the clothes out of the way to look at Natasha. "Nat…I think you have made a brilliant point my friend."

I had an idea. A foolish, crazy…brilliant idea.

**NPOV**

I yawned numbly and shuffled towards the hotel room my brothers and I would be sharing. Shane and Jason followed beside me.

"I'm already ready for bed," I announced.

"Dude, you slept for three hours," Shane informed me. "And we don't even have a concert tonight."

"Still," I grumbled, fumbling for the room key. "I feel…drained."

"Yeah, yeah," Shane muttered, taking the key from my fingers. "Keep dreaming little bro." He turned the key in the lock and opened the door…

"SURPRISE!" Suddenly, twenty of our closest friends from back in New Jersey jumped out from behind couches and tables.

We of Connect 3 stood stunned until reality kicked in….and when my old pal Jack jumped up and grabbed me in a bear hug.

"NATE dude it's so awesome to see you again, man!" he cried. "Grr gimme some love!" and proceeded to squeeze me harder. I patted his back.

"Hey, Jack," I said. "Great to see you too, man." By now everyone was up and talking and mingling.

"Your parents set this up!" Jack's twin sister Jessica was announcing. "They knew you guys were going to be in town and we all decided to drive up!"

"Awesome!" Shane exclaimed. "Turn up that music."

A full five minutes later, the party was in full swing. Shane was, as usual, taking the crowd for a ride with his awesome dance moves in the middle of the dance floor. Jason was hanging by the refreshment table, talking with his old girlfriend, Danielle. Me? Well, I was somewhat in the middle, dancing but just sort of getting to talking to everyone. I hadn't realized how much I missed some of these people.

"Nate, isn't this awesome?!" Jason called to me. I laughed.

"How much more awesome could this get? How much more?" I asked enthusiastically. "I love Mom and Dad." I took a swig of Diet Coke and grinned. Just like old times.

Suddenly, two arms wound around my waist. "What, you think you can weasel me out of a good party?" Alex's voice purred in my ear. I turned around and grinned, giving her a quick kiss on the mouth.

"Hey, you made it!" I said over the loud music.

"Heck, yeah," Alex shook her head in the 'No duh' way I loved so much. "Nobody keeps Alex from a good party!"

I laughed as a slower song came on. Smiling cheerily, I bowed slightly. "May I have this dance?"

"Oh, please don't," Alex groaned, laughing. "Just dance, fool."

Ignoring the staring, we slowly turned on the made up dance floor. I studied Alex's face. She was so beautiful it almost hurt. For once, I was blissfully happy. Lately, for some reason, I hadn't been feeling like myself. I don't know if it was my diabetes or just..something. I wasn't completely happy, only when I was on stage. Not even with Alex any more. I didn't want to be like that...not anymore.

"Are you okay, Nate?" Alex murmured suddenly, reaching up to brush a curl out of my face. "You don't seem like yourself lately."

I sighed. "I know…and I'm sorry. I don't know what's up with me lately."

"It'ss okay, you just seem overly tired," Alex assured me. "I bet it's just the tour."

"Yeah," I agreed.

I hoped so, anyway.

*~*

Later that night, I stood out on the balcony of the hotel room, watching the cars below go by. The party was over, the room was clean and my brothers were asleep.

I looked up at the stars and sighed. Depression was something not up my alley…but could I even call it that yet?

_Alex is right, _I told myself sharply. _You're just tired. Go to bed. The tour is almost over, and then things will go back to normal. _

Well, almost. Hopefully.

I turned back inside and shut the door firmly behind me.

* * *

**Sorry this one was short...I dont really like this chapter, but I knew I should update sometime...I'm working on updating all of my stories right now. So, although it was a sucky filler chapter, please review!!! **


	5. Please Read and I'm sorry

**Attention!!**

**Due to stress, writers block and trying to finish and start a million other stories, this story will now be on hiatus until further notice.**

**I'm so sorry for those of you who are still reading it, and I'm very sad to have to do this but I promise, eventually I will return to this story.**

**Thank you so much for your support, feel free to yell at me, blah blah blah, and again**

**I am very, very sorry.**

**Lots of love,**

**-Alyssa**


End file.
